The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic messaging, and more particularly to handling and scheduling the reading of e-mail messages.
Electronic mail, most commonly referred to as email or e-mail is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients. Modern e-mail operates across the Internet or other computer networks. Today's e-mail systems are based on a store-and-forward model. E-mail servers accept, forward, deliver, and store messages. The sender of an e-mail and the recipient of the e-mail do not need to be online simultaneously. The sender and recipient need connect only briefly, typically to a mail server, for as long as it takes to send or receive messages. An e-mail message is comprised of at least three components, the message envelope, the message header, and the message body. The message header contains control information, including, minimally, an originator's (i.e., sender's) e-mail address and one or more recipient addresses. Usually descriptive information is also added, such as a subject header field and a message submission date/time stamp. In addition, an e-mail message may contain text in various character sets and multi-media content attachments.
E-mail systems allow a user to send and receive information to and from various sources and individuals. Sources of e-mail messages range from business contacts to personal contacts, and social networks to advertisements (which may or may not be solicited). Business related e-mails often require a user to be responsive to superiors, coworkers, and clients. Whereas, personal e-mails and SPAM (i.e., undesired electronic messages) can detract from the productivity of a user.